Simon Says (deutsche Skulduggery Pleasant FF)
by Drapine96
Summary: Diamond Irie ist steinhart und sanft zugleich. Nur dies erlaubt es ihr, einen Anschlag auf das Englische Sanktuarium zu überleben. In den Trümmern findet sie einen hilflosen jungen Mann mit einem schrecklichen Problem. Und sie weiß auch schon, wer ihnen helfen könnte... (Spielt nach SDL (Teil 9), ist kompatibel mit Teil 10)
1. Überraschung!

Guten Tag, Alleman!

Ich uploade hiermit meine erste Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfiction. Sie ist Teil einer Serie, die ich schon auf anderen Seiten veröffenlicht habe und möchte sie auch hier mit euch teilen. Die anderen Teile folgen natürlich.

 **Ich suche außerdem nach Betas, die mir helfen würden, die Geschichten ins Englische zu übersetzen.**

Diese Story spielt nach der "Das Sterben des Lichts", wobei sie sich nicht wirklich mit dem neuen SP Buch beißt. Zudem benutze ich die Englischen Namen (z.B. Valkyrie statt Walküre).

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel. :)

 **Kapitel 1: Überraschung!**

"Hey, Dye!", rief Becky.

Diamond drehte sich lächelnd zu ihrer Kollegin um. Sie war Jamaikanerin und hatte sie mit ihrem Spitznamen "Irie" schließlich Diamond auf ihren gewählten Nachnamen gebracht.

"Na, alles klar?", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

"Viel Arbeit, was sonst? Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren", lächelte die Jamaikanerin. "Bei dir? Schon einen neuen Auftrag?"

Diamond schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist so langweilig geworden, seitdem die Sanktuarien Frieden geschlossen haben und Darquesse besiegt ist. Niemand will mehr beschützt werden."

Betty nickte verständnisvoll. "Wenigstens musst du dir um die Bezahlung keine Sorgen machen, du reicher Sack. Und, hey, falls die Langeweile Überhand nehmen sollte: Ich habe genug Papierkram für zwei", zwinkerte sie.

Dye lachte. "Darauf kannst du lange warten, meine Liebe".

Betty grinste sie an. "Einen Versuch war's wert..."

Diamond sah auf, als ein junger Mann an ihnen vorbei kam, den sie nicht kannte. Während er an ihr vorbei ging, entdeckte sie, dass seine Augen rot und verquollen waren. Tränen rollten über seine Wangen, doch er sah die beiden nicht an.

"Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Betty verwirrt, der er wohl auch aufgefallen war.

Diamond zuckte die Schultern und sah dem Fremden einen Moment stirnrunzelnd nach.

"Naja, wie auch immer. ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen und etwas in den Magen kriegen", lenkte ihre Freundin sie ab.

Die Britin nickte. "Alles klar. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du mal genug Zeit hast, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen."

"Ist sicher", nickte Betty und wandte sich dann zum gehen.

Dye seufzte schwer. Nun war sie schon wieder allein und hatte nichts zu tun. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Ein Uhr... Mittagszeit. Aber wozu eine Pause machen, wenn sie seit Monaten nichts anderes tat, als zu pausieren?

Ein Bodyguard und Sicherheits-Courier zu sein, hatte eben nur Vorteile, wenn die Welt nicht so friedlich war und die ganzen reichen Säcke für sich blieben... Nicht, dass sie wieder Krieg wollte. Und sie war unfassbar froh gewesen, dass Darquesse besiegt worden war. Doch ihre Untätigkeit trieb sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns! Sie war ein aktiver Mensch. Deswegen hatte sie diesen Job angenommen. Und natürlich wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten. Zudem war sie extrem ruhig und nett. Doch wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, wurde sie nervös und unausgeglichen. Sie fühlte sich nutzlos.

Diamond entschied sich ebenfalls nach Hause zu gehen und ihre Post nach Aufträgen zu durchsuchen. Hier im Sanktuarium würde ihr wohl niemand zufällig über den Weg laufen, der Schutz benötigte.

Plötzlich ließ sie ein gewaltiger Knall zusammenfahren. Er war so laut, dass sie aufschrie und sich die Hände über die Ohren schlug. Dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Die Erde bebte und die Wucht der Explosion raste auf Diamond zu. Jeder andere Mensch wäre tot gewesen, ohne zu wissen, was ihm geschah. Doch Dye war anders. Für sie lief alles ganz langsam ab, wenn eine Gefahrensituation aufkam. Sie sah wie zerstörerische Druckwelle herbei preschte und alles zerlegte, was ihr in den Weg kam.

Diamond holte Luft und schloss die Augen. Zuerst spürte sie, wie ihre Organe hart wurden und ihre Lunge und ihr Herz aufhörten sich zu bewegen, dann wurden ihre Muskeln kristallisiert und zuletzt ihre Haut und Haare.  
Von oben stürzten nun Deckenstücke herunter und prallten auf Diamonds Kopf. Sie spürte die Erschütterung, doch ihr Körper regte sich nicht ein Stück. Für einige Momente erhielt sie das Stadium aufrecht, bis die Explosion an ihr vorbeigezogen war. Dann hob sie ihren Zustand auf und rang keuchend nach Luft, als ihre Lunge wieder fleischlich wurde.

Geschockt sah sie sich um. Die Mauern um sie herum waren zerbröckelt, Stücke aus Decke und ehemaligem Boden lagen herum. Diamond sah in die Richtung aus der die Explosion gekommen war. Vorhin war da noch Betty lang gegangen und nun war alles in Trümmern.

Oh, Gott, Betty...

Sie begann zu rennen. Je näher sie an das Epizentrum der Explosion kam, desto massiver war die Zerstörung. Man konnte irgendwann die Raumunterteilungen nicht mehr unterscheiden und irgendwann ließ sich nur noch Staub finden. Auf ihrem Weg stolperte Dye über ein paar Leichen, die immer weniger wie Menschen aussahen und unterdrückte den Horror und Brechreiz, der in ihr hochkam.

Sie rannte am Zentrum der Explosion vorbei, wo ein riesiger Krater den Boden zierte. Von weitem hörte sie nun Krankenwagen und Geschrei.

Außerhalb dessen, was einmal das Sanktuarium gewesen war, fand sie Betty. Sie lag bewusstlos zwischen Trümmern, ihr Bein war in einem seltsamen Winkel abgeknickt und ihre eine Gesichtshälfte war von der Explosion zerfetzt worden. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund lebte sie noch.

"Oh, Gott, Betty...", hauchte Diamond fassungslos. "Was soll ich bloß tun?". Sie fasste kurzerhand einen Beschluss und hob die schlanke Dunkelhäutige auf ihre Arme. Um sie herum konnte sie mehr verletzte Menschen erkennen und die Schmerzens- und Entsetzensschreie aus der Richtung des Sanktuariums wiesen darauf hin, dass sich noch mehr Verletzte und Tote in der anderen Richtung befanden. Doch zuerst einmal würde sie ihre Freundin retten.

"Hier!", rief jemand und Dye erkannte einen sterblichen Feuerwehrmann, der aus seinem Wagen gestiegen war und ihr mit beiden Armen zuwinkte.

Einen Moment lang zögerte sie. Würde der Sterbliche ihr wirklich helfen können? Doch dann ging sie auf ihn zu. Wer wusste schon wie das Krankenzentrum im Sanktuarium aussah. Vielleicht gab es niemand Magischen mehr in Brighton, der ihnen helfen konnte.

"Sie atmet noch", sagte sie und überreichte dem Mann ihre Freundin.

"Weißt du, was passiert ist?", fragte dieser.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war weiter hinten, weg von der Explosion. Ich habe nur den Knall gehört und bin sofort hier her. Ich werde wieder rein gehen und sehen, wen ich noch finden kann."

Der Feuerwehrmann nickte eilig.

Diamond nahm sich einen Moment, um das Chaos vor ihr aufzunehmen. Das große Bungalow war nur noch ein Haufen Schutt und Asche, das Gras um das Gebäude war verkohlt, Bäume umgeknickt. Sie fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare. Was zum Teufel war hier geschehen?

Sie schüttelte sich und joggte los, um an dem Krater vorbei, weiter ins Sanktuarium zu gehen, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Hier vorne konnte sich die Feuerwehr um die Verletzten kümmern.

Doch als sie am Zentrum der Explosion vorbei kam, ließ sie etwas innehalten. Es war ein Schrei voller Verzweiflung und er kam direkt aus der Mitte des Kraters.

"Hilfe!"


	2. Hallo, Fremder

Kapitel 2: Hallo, Fremder

"Hilfe!"

Dye runzelte die Stirn. Das war unmöglich. Niemand hätte es überleben können, im Zentrum der Explosion zu stehen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie selbst nicht zu Staub zerfallen wäre.

"Bitte!", kam die Stimme wieder. "Helft mir!"

Diamond schüttelte den Kopf und joggte an den Rand des Kraters. Dort unten, in der Mitte, lag tatsächlich jemand. Ein Mann, sofern sie das beurteilen konnte. Hatte er die Explosion ausgelöst?

Sie seufzte. Das würde sie nur herausfinden, wenn sie zu ihm ging. Also schlitterte sie über den Staub nach unten und hockte sich neben das Häuflein Elend, dass mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen dalag. Sie fanden Diamond.

Nun erkannte sie wer es war. Er war vor kurzem an ihr und Betty vorbeigegangen.

"Bitte", flüsterte er. "Bring mich hier weg. Er wird wiederkommen."

"Wer wird wiederkommen?"

Er schloss angestrengt die Augen und eine Schweißperle lief über seine Nase.

Der Typ - er sah nicht älter aus als 19 - schien mit sich zu ringen, doch er antwortete nicht, also wechselte Dye die Taktik.

"Hast du die Explosion ausgelöst?", fragte sie.

Nun sah er noch verzweifelter aus und starrte sie wieder mit flehenden Augen an. "Ich wollte es nicht. Bitte, du musst mir glauben. Bitte. Hilf mir."

Diamond schloss die Augen. Ihr erster Instinkt war es ihn zu verlassen oder festzunehmen. Doch ihr Job war es nicht, das Richtige zu tun. War es nie gewesen. Ihr Job war es Menschen zu beschützen und dieser junge Mann brauchte ganz offensichtlich Schutz.

Sie seufzte und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, hievte ihn auf die Beine und zog ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zum Rand des Kraters.

"Danke", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme war genauso schwach wie sein Körper, denn Diamond trug ihn praktisch. In diesen Momenten war sie für ihr gutes Training mehr als dankbar.

So schnell es ging, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, schleppte sie sich und den Fremden einige hundert Meter weg vom Unfallort. Dann setzte sie ihn auf dem Boden ab und hockte sich vor ihn.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte sie.

"Nuce", erwiderte er nach einem kurzen Zögern.

"Okay, Nuce. Du hattest echt Glück, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Jeder andere Sanktuariums-Angestellte hätte dich in Handschellen abgeführt. Aber ich bin hier um Menschen zu beschützen. Du musst dir also keine Gedanken machen."

Er nickte leicht.

"So und jetzt sag mir genau was passiert ist. Wieso hast du die Bombe gezündet? Wie bist da lebend herausgekommen?"

Nuce schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war keine Bombe. Ich war die Bombe. Das sind meine Fähigkeiten."

"Oh", sagte Diamond nur.

"ich... ich würde so etwas nie tun..."

"Und warum hast du es dann getan?", wollte sie wissen.

"Es... wurde mir befohlen"

Sie sah ihn an und wartete auf eine weitere Erklärung. Doch Nuce schien sichtlich mit sich zu ringen.

"Und ich... musste es einfach tun..."

Diamond seufzte. "Du musst schon spezifischer werden."

"Ich kann nicht", sagte Nuce und klang dabei verzweifelter denn je.

Sie überlegte. Hatte man ihm einen Zauber auferlegt, der ihm verbot es zu erklären?

"Irgendetwas hält dich davon ab es zu erklären", stellte sie fest. "Und es ist dasselbe, was dich zu dem Attentat gebracht hat."

Er nickte schnell.

"War es ein anderer Zauberer?"

Wieder Nicken.

"Kannst du mir sagen wie er heißt? Wie er aussieht?"

Kopfschütteln.

Diamond wollte sich gerade an den Kopf fassen, da fiel es ihr wie Sterne von den Augen. Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Derjenige weiß deinen wahren Namen", sagte sie und Nuce sackte in sich zusammen.

"Oh, Gott...", flüsterte sie und stand auf und raufte die Haare.

"Das ist nicht mein Zuständigkeitsbereich. Ich kenn mich mit so etwas nicht aus. Ich kann dich beschützen vor dieser Person, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen..."

Sie wollte einen nachdenklichen Schritt zur Seite machen, doch Nuce packte ihr Fußgelenk. "Nein, bitte", flehte er. "Lass mich nicht allein."

Diamond seufzte und kniete sich wieder vor ihn. "Ich lass dich nicht allein", versicherte sie ihm. "Keine Angst". Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber das hier ist nicht mein Kaliber. Ich muss jemanden anrufen, der uns vielleicht weiterhelfen kann."

Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und drückte die Kurzwahltaste 1. Nach dem dritten Klingeln hob er ab.

"Na, Dye? Vermisst du mich schon?"

Sie musste schmunzeln. "Hey, Dex. Immer, das weißt du doch."

Dexter Vex lachte leise. "Na, gut. Was ist los?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte Diamond. "Und die von ein paar Freunden deinerseits."


	3. Ich bin Cain, das ist Pleasant

Hallo ihr  
Ein kleines Hinweis bevor ich anfange: Der Name „Nuce" stammt von dem englischen Wort „nuclear" und das „C" wird daher wie ein „K" ausgesprochen.  
Und jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem besonders langen Kapitel

_

Kapitel 3: Ich bin Cain, das ist Pleasant

Als Dexter sagte, dass der einzig noch existierende Teleporter der Welt sie abholen würde, hatte sie nicht den Typen erwartet, der nun vor ihnen stand.

Sein Haar sah lächerlich aus.

„Fletscher Renn", sagte er und schüttelte Diamonds Hand. „Und das ist wohl Nuce Evans", begrüßte er auch diesen.

„Gebt mir eure Hände, ich bringe euch zu Dexter", sagte er und sie taten wie geheißen, um einen Moment später im Wohnzimmer von Dexters Wohnung zu stehen. Dort saß er Blonde auf der Couch, trank einen Tee und las Zeitung als wäre nichts Besonderes los.

Als die drei auftauchten, legte er alles beiseite und zog Diamond in eine herzliche Umarmung.

Er dankte Fletscher und gab Nuce die Hand, dann klatschte er in die Hände.

„Gut, ich rufe dann mal..."

„Hey, hey, hey!", unterbrach Dye ihn sogleich. „Mal eins nach dem anderen."

Dexter runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr Toten Männer könnt vielleicht noch weitermachen, wenn ihr vor Verletzungen beinahe ausblutet, aber es gibt auch normale Menschen, die dann eine Pause brauchen", sagte sie und führte Nuce zum Sofa. Ohne zu fragen nahm sie sich eine Decke und legte sie um seine bibbernde Gestalt. Dieser klammerte sich daran, wie an eine Rettungsleine.

Daraufhin zuckte Dexter nur mit den Schultern und verschwand in die Küche.

Nuce schien noch immer unter Schock und starrte wortlos auf den Boden, auch wenn er bei der Erwähnung der toten Männer Dexter mit großen Augen angesehen hatte.

Dye hockte sich vor ihn und legte sanft beide Hände auf seine Knie. „Hey", sagte sie leise und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. „Brauchst du etwas? Soll ich jemanden anrufen?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Okay", sagte sie und drückte seine Knie einmal. „Sieh mich mal an."

Nuce hob langsam die Augen, als wäre das schon eine Herausforderung.

„Wir kriegen das hin, okay? Die Leute die bald kommen sind sehr professionell. Wir finden einen Weg."

Nuce zeigte kaum eine Reaktion, außer dass sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

Ein Stich fuhr in ihren Magen, vor Mitleid. „Hey, pschhht", machte sie und setzte sich auf die Couch um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. „Alles wird gut. Er kann dir nicht mehr wehtun. Wir passen auf dich auf, ja?"

In dem Moment kam Dexter aus der Küche mit einer Tasse Tee. Wenn er überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken und reichte Nuce das Getränk.

„Trink ein bisschen was", sagte Diamond. „Und dann ruh dich ein wenig aus."

Mit zitternden Armen hob er die Tasse an und schlürfte ein wenig daran, dann ließ er sie sinken und Dexter stellte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Diamond wollte aufstehen, doch Nuce sackte noch ein wenig mehr gegen sie, also hielt sie ihn fest, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Als Nuce sich ausgeruht, geduscht und etwas gegessen hatte, erlaubte Diamond Dexter seine Detektiv-Freunde anzurufen. Sie würde es nie offen zugeben, aber sie war ein wenig nervös die beiden das erste Mal zu sehen, nach allem was sie von Dexter und allen anderen über sie gehört hatte.

Valkyrie Cain war Diamond sogar recht ähnlich. In einem jungen Alter hatte sie geerbt und war so in die Welt der Magie gestolpert und einer der Toten Männer hatte sich ihr angenommen und sie ausgebildet. Auch wenn Diamond nie Dexters Partnerin werden sollte. Doch auch er hatte sie zu der gemacht, die sie heute war.

Als Fletscher sie und Skulduggery Pleasant in Dexters Wohnung teleportierte, musste sie sich zusammenreißen die beiden nicht anzustarren.

Zum einen hatte sie Pleasant nie persönlich getroffen und niemand konnte einen darauf vorbereiten ein lebendes Skelett zu sehen. Zum einen stand da Valkyrie, eines ihrer größten Vorbilder – trotz der Daquesse-Geschichte – so groß und stark und schön wie Dye sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie zwang sich aus ihrer Trance und stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Diamond Irie", sagte sie und reichte beiden die Hände. „Freut mich euch kennenzulernen."

„Valkyrie Cain und mein Partner Pleasant", stellte sie sich vor. „Wir haben schon einiges von dir gehört", sagte sie.

„Haben wir nicht", meldete sich auch Skulduggery zu Wort und erntete dafür einen Rippenstoß. „Er hat dich höchstens mal erwähnt", beendete er trotzdem.

„Wie schmeichelhaft", grinste Dye und warf Dexter einen Blick zu. Dieser grinste nur zurück und zog Valkyrie dann in eine Umarmung. „Schön dich wiederzuhaben", sagte er.

Diamond stimmte innerlich zu. Als Dexter ihr vor ein paar Monaten erzählt hatte, dass sie ihr selbstgewähltes Exil beendet hatte, hatte auch sie sich gefreut. Was war die magische Welt ohne die zwei Traumpartner Pleasant und Cain.

Nuce erhob sich nun auch vom Sofa. Er hatte etwas Farbe bekommen und schien nun recht sicher auf den Beinen. Man konnte nun die blonde Farbe seiner Locken erkennen, die sich unter dem Dreck und Staub verborgen hatte und seine Augen wirkten groß und grün, nun da sie nicht mehr rot und verquollen waren.

„Nuce Evans", sagte er und schüttelte seinerseits Hände. Seine Stimme war nun kräftig und hatte eine sanfte, raue Natur, auch wenn sie nicht so tief war wie die von Skulduggery.

Dexter gestikulierte in Richtung der Sessel und alle setzten sich.

„Sag uns was passiert ist", sagte Pleasant und überschlug seine knochigen Beine.

„Ein Unbekannter hat seinen wahren Namen genutzt, um ihn zu dem Anschlag zu zwingen", erklärte Diamond.

„Wir hatten Evans gefragt", stellte Valkyrie in einer neutralen Stimme fest.

„Er kann es euch nicht sagen", erwiderte Diamond. „Scheinbar hat dieser Unbekannte ihm verboten, sich zu erklären. Oder sich überhaupt zu erinnern."

Pleasant nickte. „Wo kommst du ins Spiel?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich war da, als die Explosion stattgefunden hat und habe ihn anschließend gefunden. Als ich herausgefunden hatte, was passiert ist, habe ich Dexter angerufen. Ich habe gehört, dass ihr in Irland einmal einen ähnlichen Fall hattet, wo euer Sanktuarium angegriffen wurde".

„Myron", sagte Valkyrie leise und ihr Partner nickte.

„Ich bin Leibgarde, keine Detektivin. Das hier ist nicht mein Zuständigkeitsbereich. Ich werde Nuce pro bono beschützen, mehr nicht. Deswegen habe ich mich bei euch gemeldet."

„Dir ist aber bewusst, dass wir für das irische Sanktuarium arbeiten, nicht für das englische."

Diamond nickte. „Ihr sollt auch nicht für England arbeiten, sondern für mich. Ich werde für sämtliche Umkosten aufkommen."

Valkyrie hob die Augenbrauen, doch sagte nichts. Nuce starrte sie von der Seite an.

„Nuce", sagte Pleasant nur. „An was erinnerst du dich? Versuch so präzise wie möglich zu sein."

Dieser hob leicht die Schultern. „Nicht viel. Ich war auf der Straße um einzukaufen und plötzlich hat... jemand... diesen Namen gesagt." Er schluckte. „Ich konnte nichts tun. Es war, als würde jemand anderes meinen Körper einnehmen und steuern. Das nächste an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich im Krater aufgewacht bin. Ich war vollkommen ausgelaugt und als ich die Zerstörung gesehen habe, wusste ich, was passiert war..."

Er sah zu Diamond herüber. „Sie hat mich dann gefunden. Ich wusste nur, dass ich da weg muss. Ich wusste, dass... die Person... wiederkommen würde, um mich weiter zu benutzen."

„Gut, wir haben hier zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte Pleasant. „Entweder wir warten, bis diese Person wieder versucht dich aufzufinden und nehmen sie dann fest. In der Zwischenzeit werden Valkyrie und ich versuchen, herauszufinden, wer Grund hatte den Anschlag zu tätigen. Das birgt aber die Gefahr, dass du wieder in seine Hände gerätst."

„Und die andere?", wollte Dye wissen.

„Die andere wäre, dass Nuce uns seinen wahren Namen nennt und wir ihn verwenden, um seine Erinnerung wieder zurückzubringen."

„Nein", sagte Nuce und seine Atmung wurde hektisch. „Nein, bitte nicht..."

„Hey, du musst nicht", sagte Diamond und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. „Keiner zwingt dich, okay?"

„Ich kann nicht...", flüsterte er.

„Es gibt jedoch eine sehr hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Person dich findet und wieder benutzt", sagte Cain.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen", sagte Diamond entschlossen. „Ich bin gut in meinem Job."

„Das bezweifeln wir auch gar nicht, Dye", sprang Dexter ein. „Aber dieser Mann... oder diese Frau...was auch immer... hat einen Weg gefunden, Nuces wahren Namen herauszufinden. Wir haben keine Ahnung was er für Ressourcen besitzt, wie mächtig er ist. Stell dir vor, er weiß auch deinen. Was willst du tun, wenn er dir sagt, du sollst Nuce aushändigen?"

Diamond stützte frustriert ihr Gesicht auf ihre Hände. „Und was ist, wenn ich ihn versiegeln lasse? Meinen wahren Namen?"

„Davon würde ich stark abraten. Zudem weißt du ihn nicht. Oder?", sprang Valkyrie ein.

Diamond schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die einzige logische Erklärung ist, dass diese Person Zugriff auf das Buch der Namen hatte", sagte Skulduggery. „Sollte dies der Fall sein, ist keiner von uns sicher von seinem Einfluss."

„Außer Valkyrie", warf Diamond ein.

Diese sah kurz verwirrt auf, dann zog ein Schatten über ihre Züge.

„Auch das wissen wir nicht sicher", meinte Pleasant. „Der Name Darquesse ist versiegelt, aber die Essenz von Darquesse ist kein Teil mehr von Valkyrie. Soweit wir wissen, könnte sie auch einen neuen haben."

„Ist das überhaupt möglich?", fragte Dexter. „Der wahre Name ist doch vorbestimmt. Er ist der Grundstein unserer Magie. Kann sich so etwas ändern?"

„Niemand weiß sicher, wo der wahre Name herkommt. Daher kann ich diese Frage nicht beantworten."

„Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen, Nuce", sagte Cain.

Er sah verzweifelt zu Diamond herüber. „Ich will nicht, dass dir dasselbe passiert."

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Hier geht es um deine Entscheidung und deine allein".

„Ich kann nicht... Wenn ihr ihn benutzt, oder weitersagt... ich..."

„Das werden wir nicht", sagte Skulduggery. „Wir sind die Guten hier."

„Ach ja? Das war vor sechs Jahren aber noch ganz anders", sagte Nuce und warf Valkyrie einen erbosten Blick zu.

„Hey!", unterbrach Diamond und griff nach seinem Handgelenk, bevor einer der Detektive reagieren konnte.

„Das gehört hier jetzt nicht hin", sagte sie streng.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Es... tut mir Leid. Wirklich, ich... Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie das ist... Dieses Gefühl keine Kontrolle zu haben... Aufzuwachen und zu sehen, was man getan hat und nichts dagegen tun zu können."

Diamond sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die beiden Partner einen Blick austauschten und sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass mindestens einer von ihnen das Gefühl sehr wohl kannte.

„Wir wär's, wenn ihr erst einmal anfangt zu recherchieren und du lässt dir Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu fällen", schlug Diamond vor.

Alle Anwesenden nickten.

„Einverstanden", sagte Pleasant und die beiden standen auf, um die Wohnung zu verlassen. Valkyrie ging ohne Wort und Skulduggery tippte sich an den Rand seines Huts. „Wir halten euch auf dem Laufenden", sagte er und folgte seiner Parnterin.

„Na, gut", sagte Dexter in seiner gewohnt agitierten Stimme. „Ich würde euch anbieten, bei mir zu bleiben, aber hier ist nicht genug Platz für drei..."

„Kein Problem", versicherte Dye. „Ich habe Unmengen an Platz und mein Haus ist so sicher wie kaum eines."

„Okay. Ich fahre euch hin."


	4. Tell me your story

Kapitel 4: Tell me your story

Im Auto war es recht ruhig. Sogar Dexter war ungewohnt leise und starrte mit ernster Miene aus der Windschutzscheibe. Diamond fragte sich, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
Sie sollte es erfahren, als er in der Einfahrt ihres Hauses stehen blieb.

Nuce war bereits ausgestiegen, da hielt er sie am Handgelenk fest. „Sei vorsichtig, ja?"

Sie lächelte und bekam ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Dexter war nicht die Art von Person, die seine Sorge offen darlegte.

„Verlass dich drauf", sagte sie und stieg aus, um Nuce zur Haustür zu führen.

„Das ist... wow...", stellte dieser fest, als sie im großen Eingangsbereich ankamen.

„Ich habe geerbt", sagte sie. „Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."

Sie brachte ihn ins Gästezimmer und zog die Gardienen zur Seite, um die Fenster für Frischluft zu öffnen und Sonnenlicht hineinzulassen. Es war einer der wenigen Räume, die Staubfrei waren in dem riesigen Gebäude, da dort immer wieder Protegés von Diamond übernachteten und sie es daher stets sauber hielt.

„In ein paar Minuten fange ich an mit dem Kochen. Fühl dich frei dich umzusehen oder in die Küche zu kommen", lächelte sie und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Nuces Stimme hielt sie auf.

„Diamond, warte..."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nuce ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und seufzte.

„Was du für mich tust... Ich weiß nicht wie ich das je wieder gutmachen kann."

Dye winkte ab. „Ich mache nur meinen Job. Aber du könntest mir den Gefallen tun, nicht alleine das Haus zu verlassen. Ich habe das Gebäude durch und durch mit Schutzzaubern, Symbolen und der neuesten Technik ausstatten lassen. Hier drin solltest du sicher sein, aber sobald du rausgehst kann ich dich nicht mehr schützen und dann wäre das alles ziemlich sinnlos gewesen."

Nuce nickte schnell. „Meinst du die Person kann mich hier finden?"

„Ich bezweifle es, aber Detektiv Pleasant hatte Recht. Wir wissen nicht, was für Ressourcen diese Person besitzt und wie vielseitig sie diese nutzen kann. Lass uns einfach hoffen, dass das Haus gut genug ausgestattet ist und die Detektive schnell ihre Arbeit machen."

„Valkyrie", sagte Skulduggery und versuchte aufzuholen. Wieso war er derjenige der den ganzen Tag den Leuten tschüss sagen musste, während seine Partnerin irgendwann einfach wegging, ohne auf ihn zu warten?

„Valkyrie!", fuhr er sie an und griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zum stehenbleiben zu bringen.

„Lass los, oder ich übe das Blitzewerfen an dir", erwiderte sie.

„Das wäre aber äußerst schade um meinen neuen Anzug", sagte er.

Sie warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und wollte weitergehen, doch er verstärkte seinen Griff. „Ich lass nicht los, bevor du mir nicht sagst, was los ist."

Sie seufzte und pulte seine Finger von ihrem Arm.

„Du hast gesagt, wir lassen es langsam angehen. Und der zweite große Fall, nachdem ich zurück bin, handelt von einem Typen, der genau das durchmacht, was ich hinter mir lassen wollte. Was soll das?"

„Paradox."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Paradox", wiederholte er.

„Wenn du versuchst mich zu verwirren, damit ich das Thema fallen lasse: Es funktioniert nicht."

„Du. Du bist paradox. Du sagst, du willst Wiedergutmachung tun, aber wenn ich einen Fall annehme, in dem wir jemandem helfen können, der etwas Ähnliches durchgemacht hat wie du... wie wir... bist du sauer auf mich."

Sie hielt kurz inne, doch ihr fiel keine gute Erwiderung ein, also seufzte sie. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Es ist nur frustrierend. Wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt. Es gab keine Anschlagsdrohungen und niemand ist in den Raum eingebrochen, wo das Buch der Namen aufbewahrt wird. Wir wissen nicht einmal welches Geschlecht der Täter hat. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das so lange durchziehen kann".

„Ich weiß", sagte Skulduggery.

„Ich weiß? Das war's?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Was willst du hören? Du armes, armes Putput?"

Sie wandte sich ab und ging weiter. „Ach, halt die Klappe."

„Du ärmstes Würstchen?", schlug er vor. „Willst du eine Umarmung? Soll ich dich knuddeln?"

Valkyrie ignorierte ihn.

Diamond wachte von Schreien auf. Sie sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte ins Gästezimmer. Doch Nuce wälzte sich nur im Bett, scheinbar gefangen in einem Alptraum.

Er murmelte vor sich hin, bettelte wohl wieder um Hilfe, sein Oberteil war getränkt von Schweiß.

Sie schüttelte ihn wach und Nuce sah sie erst verständnislos an, dann sackte er schweren Atems in der Matratze zusammen.

„Alles gut", sagte Dye und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Du bist sicher."

Er brauchte eine Weile, um seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, dann nickte er, doch Diamond blieb sitzen.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er nach einem Moment. „Während der Explosion."

„Im Gebäude", antwortete sie.

Er machte große Augen. „Wie hast du das überlebt?", wollte er wissen.

Dye lächelte. „Du hast deine Fähigkeiten, ich habe meine."

Für eine Weile war es wieder leise und Nuce schien sich nun vollkommen beruhigt zu haben.

„Gott", stöhnte er „Du musst mich für solch ein Weichei halten."

„Sei nicht albern."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „So viele Menschen sind gestorben und verletzt worden während dieser Explosion..."

Diamond musste an Betty denken, die im Krankenhaus im Koma lag und wohl noch für einige Zeit in diesem Zustand bleiben würde, wenn nicht für immer. Dye hatte in den Krankenhäusern herumtelefoniert, sobald sie zu Abend gegessen hatten und sie für sich allein war, im Falle dass sie schlechte Nachrichten bekam.

„Und ich liege hier wie so ein Schisser und lasse mich beschützen", endete Nuce.

„Du bist kein Weichei", versicherte Diamond ihm erneut. „Angst zu haben ist etwas ganz Natürliches. Ich bin Bodyguard. Glaub mir, ich habe Weicheier getroffen. Und du bist ganz sicher keiner von ihnen."

Er schnaubte leicht amüsiert.

„Du solltest weiterschlafen", riet sie und wollte aufstehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wieder einschlafen kann", gestand Nuce.

„Na, gut. Ich auch nicht. Komm, lass uns in die Küche gehen und einen Kakao trinken."

„Was ist also deine Geschichte?", fragte Diamond, als sie beide eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in den Händen hielten.

Nuce zuckte die Schultern. „Bin in einer magischen Familie aufgewachsen. Einzelkind. Meine Eltern waren beide Elementarmagier und ich habe es auch probiert, bis ich meine Woge hatte. Ich war nie sehr gut und schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass es daran lag, dass ich schon immer Alchemist war."

Diamond nickte.

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Ich habe das hier geerbt, von einem wohlhabenden Magier, den Dexter kannte. Ich hatte ihn nie zuvor getroffen, aber scheinbar war ich die einzige lebende Verwandte. Entfernte Nichte oder so... Naja, auf jeden Fall habe ich mir die Bücher angesehen – alles Werke über Magie und so. Erst hielt ich das alles für Schwachsinn. Als ich dann irgendwann Dexter zufällig traf – Er wollte sehen, wer das Haus geerbt hat - wusste ich sofort was er war. Ich kann es nicht erklären, ich wusste es einfach. Schließlich hat er mich unter seine Fittiche genommen und ich hatte meine Woge sobald ich meine ersten Versuche gewagt habe, Magie anzuwenden. Ich kannte also meine Fähigkeiten sehr schnell und Dexter hat mir geholfen einen Nutzen zu finden und mich ausgebildet."

„Was ist mit deiner Familie?", wollte Nuce wissen.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich besuche sie ab und an. Aber ich will nicht, dass sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Also halte ich hauptsächlich Abstand."

Nuce nickte.

„Was ist mit deiner?"

Schulterzucken.

„Ach, komm schon."

Er warf ihr einen zögerlichen Blick zu. „Ich habe keinen Kontakt mehr."

„Wirklich?", fragte Dye erstaunt. „Aber ich dachte sie seien Magier."

„Sind sie auch. Aber als ich meine Woge hatte, konnten sie nichts mit meinen Kräften anfangen. Einmal habe ich dann meine Mutter bei den Übungen verletzt... Es ist nicht so, als hätte sie mir nicht vergeben, aber sie hatte fortan diesen Blick... Als würde ich nicht mehr zu ihr gehören. Als hätte sie Angst... Also bin ich gegangen."

Diamond seufzte. „Das tut mir Leid." Und das tat es wirklich.

„Ist schon okay. Ich war schon immer mehr der Einzelgänger", murmelte er. „Es war sogar ein wenig entspannend, weißt du? Nicht mehr ihre Erwartungen erfüllen zu müssen."

„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst", sagte Dye. „Meine Familie bestand aus Medizinern. Als ich ihnen eröffnete, dass ich eine Leibgarden-Firma eröffnen würde, waren sie nicht gerade erfreut."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Sie nippten eine Weile an ihren Kakaos.

„Was ist mit Dexter und dir? Läuft da etwas?"

Diamond verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Getränk. „Dex und ich? Niemals! Er ist, was? Dreihundert Jahre älter als ich?"

Nuce nickte. „Hält viele nicht davon ab. Außerdem ist er einer der Toten Männer. Das muss doch cool sein, oder? Von ihm trainiert zu werden?"

„Nützlich ist es auf alle Fälle", gab sie zu. „Das Lustige ist, dass er nie erwähnt hat, dass er einer war. Ich habe es irgendwann durch Zufall herausgefunden, aber da waren wir schon für drei Jahre befreundet..."

Nuce lachte. „Du machst Witze!"

„Nein, wirklich, so war es. Ich glaube er wollte damit nicht identifiziert werden. Und er hat seinen Abstand zu Skulduggery und den anderen halten wollen."

„Warum?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht wollte er den Krieg hinter sich lassen. Immerhin war er mal ein Hippie. Ein wenig wie Anton Shutter, der sich in seinem Hotel versteckt hat. Skulduggery... hat getan was nötig war und dafür ist Dexter dankbar. Aber er hat den Kampf nie wirklich aufgegeben."

Er nickte.

„Einmal meinte Dex er glaube, etwas wäre im Krieg passiert. Mit Pleasant. Er meint, er ist manchmal wie ein Gestörter hinter einem Fall her, als würde es ihn am Leben halten. Als müsste er... etwas wettmachen. Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht übertreibt Dex auch. Vielleicht hat Pleasant nur Langeweile."

Darüber lachte Nuce. „Muss ja auch langweilig sein, so alt zu sein. Nichts Neues entdecken zu können. Und dann ist er ein Skelett. Er isst nicht, er muss nicht duschen. Verdammt, muss der überhaupt schlafen?"

„Ich bezweifle es. Wenigstens hat er Cain um ihn auf Trab zu halten. Wenn ich keinen Fall habe, sitze ich manchmal hier im Haus und habe niemanden zu reden, außer ich rufe Dexter oder eine Freundin an."

„Kenne ich", sagte Nuce leise. „Muss interessant für dich sein so viele neue Menschen kennen zu lernen."

„Hm", machte Dye. „Ich rede mit den wenigsten so wie mit dir jetzt. Und ein paar von ihnen will man auch gar nicht genau kennenlernen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich. Dexter hat immer gesagt, mein Job ist es nicht das Richtige zu tun, sondern Menschen zu beschützen. Manchmal heißt das auch, Menschen zu schützen, die man am liebsten höchstpersönlich verhauen würde."

„Warum machst du es dann? Du hast offensichtlich genug Geld."

„Das hält auch nicht für immer. Denk daran, wenn ich es überlebe, werde ich Jahrhunderte alt."

„Auch wieder wahr..."

„Außerdem macht es ein gutes Gefühl. Ich bin nicht in der Position, zu entscheiden, wer gut und wer böse ist. Ich beschütze die, die es brauchen, basta."

Nuce sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich wünschte ich wäre so ausgeglichen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich weiß wer böse ist."

„Das ist ja auch verständlich", sagte Dye. „Nach allem... Ich habe eine Idee. Wir rufen Pleasant an und fragen, ob es einen Hinweis gibt, ja?"

Nuce nickte.

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde abgehoben. Diamond stellte auf Lautsprecher.

„Hallo?"

„Detektive, hier ist Diamond. Ich wollte fragen, ob es Neues in dem Fall gibt."

Kurz war es leise.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich erreichbar bin, zu dieser Zeit?"

„Schlafen Sie?"

„Nein."

„Na, also."

Nuce biss sich in die Faust um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Also?"

„Nein, wir haben keine Neuigkeiten. Bedauerlicherweise scheint das englische Sanktuarium keinerlei Bedrohungen erwartet zu haben. Sie haben nicht einmal jemanden in Verdacht."

„Oh..."

„Meine Partnerin und ich halten das für Schwachsinn", sagte er dann.

„Ähm... wie bitte?", hakte Diamond nach.

„Es ist ein Sanktuarium. Es gibt immer jemanden, der die Regierung stürzen oder schwächen will. Wir vermuten, dass etwas vertuscht wird, aber wir wissen noch nicht was."

„Oh, okay", konnte sie darauf nur antworten.

„Wir bleiben daran."

„Okay, vielen Dank. Bitte melden Sie sich, wenn sich ergibt."

„Selbstverständlich."

Es wurde sich verabschiedet, dann legte Pleasant auf.

Nuce kicherte. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, mal jemanden so mit Skulduggery Pleasant reden zu hören."

Diamond zuckte die Schultern. „Er arbeitet für mich."

„Ich frage mich, wie sehr er das schätzt."

„Ich schätzte auf jeden Fall Ergebnisse. Cain war sehr zurückhaltend, als wir sie getroffen haben. Ich will, dass es sie antreibt, dass sie sich mit dir identifizieren kann, nicht dass sie auf der Hälfte nachlässt."

„Identifizieren?"

„Darquesse."

„Oh... Oh!"

Diamond lachte. „Jep. Oh."


	5. Wer spricht da?

Kapitel 5: Werspricht da?

Diamond bereitete gerade das Mittagessen, als ein Handy klingelte. Sie sah sich verwirrt um und Nuce zeigte ihr sein Mobiltelefon.

„Du hast dein Handy noch?"

Er sah schuldig aus. „Für Notfälle. Du meintest hier drin könnte man nichts nachverfolgen". Er sah auf den Display und runzelte die Stirn. „Meine Mutter."

Überrascht sah er auf.

„Na, geh schon dran", sagte Dye.

Er hob ab, rutschte vom Stuhl und schlenderte in einen Nebenraum.

Diamond schob die trockenen Enden der Spagetti weiter ins Wasser hinein. Sie war gespannt, was seine Mutter wollte. Und noch gespannter, ob Nuce es ihr erzählen würde.

Sie rührte in der Soße herum und gab noch etwas von dem Rosensalz hinzu, dass sie von Dexter zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

Schon ein seltsamer Zufall, dass seine Mutter anrief, gerade wenn er hier bei ihr war.

Diamond sah auf. Außer es war kein Zufall...

Sie ließ den Löffel in die Soße fallen und sprintete ihm nach.

„Nuce! Nuce, warte!"

Sie bog um die Ecke und hörte noch gerade so den Knall. Sie versuchte sich zu re-materialisieren, doch er war zu nah dran und die Explosion traf sie am Bauch. Sie flog nach Hinten, krachte gegen die Wand hinter ihr und rutschte daran herunter.

Sie sah noch, wie Nuce mit einem verzweifelten Blick an ihr vorbei ging, in Richtung Ausgang, bevor alles dunkel wurde...

Skulduggerys Handy klingelte, als sie gerade in den Bentley eingestiegen waren und Valkyrie entschied sich die Haare glatt zu streichen, während sie auf Aufklärung wartete.

„Diamond?", fragte er. „Was ist passiert?"

Val blickte stirnrunzelnd zu ihm herüber.

„Jetzt mal ganz langsam, was... Er ist was!?"

Skulduggery drehte seinen Kopf leicht in Vals Richtung. „Wir holen dich ab. Ja. Bis gleich."

„Was ist los?", wollte Valkyrie wissen, als er aufgelegt hatte.

„Nuce ist weg."

Diamond keuchte, als sie sich in den Hintersitz des Wagens sinken ließ. Sie presste eine Hand gegen ihren Bauch.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Valkyrie.

„Nur ein bisschen", erwiderte sie. „Ich krieg's schon hin."

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Skulduggery.

„Nuce hat einen Anruf erhalten. Auf dem Display stand wohl die Nummer von seiner Mutter. Es muss dieses Monster gewesen sein. Nuce hat mich angegriffen und ist geflohen, aber ich habe ihm angesehen, dass er es nicht freiwillig getan hat."

„Verdammt...", murmelte Valkyrie. „Haben wir einen Plan?", fragte sie ihren Partner.

„Wir haben noch immer keinen Ansatz, wer der Täter sein könnte. Wir sollten also das Naheliegeste tun und zu dem Haus seiner Mutter fahren. Wenn der Täter das Handy hat, vielleicht ist er noch da."

Dye nickte, Skulduggery betätigte einige Anrufe, um den Wohnort von Nuces Eltern herauszufinden, dann fuhren sie los.

-

Als sie am Haus der Mutter ankamen, war es offensichtlich, dass der Täter dort sein musste. Vor dem Haus patrouillierten zwei große Männer.

„Ich würde sagen, wir wählen die gute alte Art", sagte Pleasant und stieg aus.

„Und die wäre?", wollte Diamond wissen.

„Reingehen und allen ordentlich auf die Nase geben", erklärte Cain.

Skulduggery drückte auf ein Symbol unter seinem Kragen und ein Gesicht zog sich über die Knochen. Dye hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts und sie näherten sich den zwei Männern.

„Entschuldigung, meine Herren. Dürften wir eintreten?", fragte Pleasant.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte einer der Typen.

„Eintreten, wie bereits gesagt."

„Hier kommt keiner rein, außer der Boss sagt es."

„Und wer ist der Boss, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Die zwei Männer lachten.

„Denkst wohl ich bin dumm, was? Verpisst euch."

Skulduggery seufzte. „Sehr gern. Aber vorher ein sehr interessanter Fakt: Wussten Sie, dass Spatzen im Winter in den Süden fliegen?"

Der Kerl hatte kaum Zeit um verwirrt zu gucken, da traf Pleasants Hand auf seinen Kiefer.

Valkyrie lachte und trat dem zweiten vors Schienbein, welcher nach vorne fiel und sein Gesicht machte Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Stiefel.

Er rappelte sich auf und wollte auf Valkyrie zu rennen, doch diese warf ihn gekonnt über ihre Hüfte und er kollabierte auf dem Boden.

Der Typ, den Pleasant getroffen hatte, ging nun mit Geschrei auf diesen los, doch er machte einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und der Kerl stolperte an ihm vorbei. Dann entdeckte er Diamond und während sein Gesicht von erneuter Wut verzerrt wurde, verwandelte Sie ihre Faust.

Sie traf ihn an der Wange und der Angreifer flog ein paar Meter und blieb dann bewusstlos liegen.

Diamond schüttelte ihre Hand aus, sodass sie wieder fleischlich wurde und grinste die Beiden an, die sie etwas überrascht ansahen.

Pleasant fasste sich zuerst wieder und klingelte. Als sich die Tür öffnete, schleuderte er den Mann dahinter mit einem Luftstoß nach hinten, der auch gleich einen anderen Typen erfasste.

Die Drei verschafften sich Eintritt und wurden sogleich von mehreren Seiten angegriffen. Valkyries Blitze zuckten durch die Luft, Skulduggery schlug gezielt um sich und Diamond wich hauptsächlich aus. Irgendwann ergriff sie einen der Männer mit einem verwandelten Arm und hob ihn am Kragen in die Luft. Er zuckte ein wenig vor sich hin, bis die Luft knapp wurde. Seine Augen wurden groß und es würde keine dreißig Sekunden mehr dauern, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Irie?", fragte Skulduggery, der mittlerweile fertig war.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie irgendwann ruhig. Der Typ schloss die Augen. Sie schüttelte ihn du seine Augen begannen langsam hervor zu quellen.

„WO IST ER!?"

„Er ist nicht mehr hier", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie ließ den Mann fallen.

Hinter ihr stand ein Herr der aussah wie Ende vierzig. Seine Haare waren bereits von Grau durchzogen und sein edler Anzug glänzte leicht im Schein der Wohnzimmerlampe.

„Ich habe ihn zu seinem nächsten Auftrag geschickt."

„Du kleines, mieses Monster...", sagte Dye.

Der Herr lachte. „Ich? Ich bin kein Monster. Ich schaffe nur Gerechtigkeit."

„Gerechtigkeit wofür?", wollte Skulduggery wissen.

„Das wüsstet ihr wohl gerne, was? Ich frage mich, warum ihr Herrschaften nicht bescheid wisst, als Angestellte des britischen Sanktuariums."

Skulduggery seufztes, als wäre er extrem genervt und drückte wieder auf das Symbol. Die Fassade glitt von seinen Knochen und dem Herren entglitten die Züge.

„Wir sind nicht von hier", sagte Pleasant.

Der Typ sah zu Valkyrie herüber, welche grinste und ihm zuwinkte.

Skulduggery hob seinen Revolver und hielt ihn auf den Kopf des Herren. „Einzige und letzte Chance sich zu ergeben", sagte er.

Er hatte sich nun wieder gefangen und er lachte wieder. „Ihr habt keine Chance."

„Oh, ich glaube schon", sagte Valkyrie vergnügt.

Der Fremde machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und Pleasant drückte den Auslöser. Es knallte, doch er fiel nicht dramatisch um, oder regte sich auf irgendeine Weise. Er hob nur seine Hand und die Kugeln blieben in der Luft hängen, schwebten vor ihm.

Seine Hand zuckte und die zeit verlangsamte sich, wie Diamond es kannte. Sie griff nach Skulduggery und konzentrierte sich. Erst verwandelte sie sich, dann übertrug sie es auf das Skelett neben sich. Es war ungewohnt, sich nicht auf Organe konzentrieren zu müssen, sondern rein auf Knochen und Kleidung. Und dann war da noch etwas, was sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Es war Magie, jedoch waren dort zwei verschiedene Arten. Zum einen eine helle, leuchtende Magie, die unmittelbar mit seinem Körper verbunden war und ihn wohl zusammenhielt. Zum anderen war da noch etwas Dunkles. Es war in den hintersten Bereich seines Bewusstseins gedrängt. Je mehr sie es übernahm, um es zu verwandeln, desto mehr bemerkte sie, wie groß dieser Teil war... wie bedrohlich... Wie unfassbar böse.

Valkyrie sah, wie der Fremde die Kugeln zurück schoss und hob ihre Arme, um ihn mit Blitzen zu treffen. Er flog durch die Luft und blieb regungslos liegen.

Sie sah zu Skulduggery herüber, um zu sehen, ob er getroffen worden war. Doch die Kugeln lagen zerquetscht auf dem Boden und Diamond und er waren... Sie waren... kristallisiert. Es war keine Schutzschicht, sondern die Zwei bestanden nun durch und durch aus Kristallen. Sie waren beinahe durchsichtig, glitzerten und glänzten, gefangen in einer Starren Haltung.

Sie bestanden aus Diamant.

So schnell wie sie sich verwandelt hatten, wurden sie wieder Fleisch und Knochen.

„Woah", sagte Valkyrie. „Und ich dachte, du willst mit deinem Namen nur angeben."

Sie wollte lachen, doch sie bemerkte, dass sie keine Reaktion bekam. Skulduggery war noch immer erstarrt, auch wenn nicht mehr gefangen. Diamond stand da, ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und starrte ihn erschrocken an.

Für eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, dann zog Diamond ihre Hand weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und wich langsam zurück.

„Diamond...", begann Skul, doch sie hielt nur die Hand hoch und er verstummte. Dann schien sie sich zusammen zu reißen. Sie ging zu dem Herren und packte ihn.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie und schüttelte ihn zurück zu Bewusstsein.

Skulduggery hielt eine Waffe auf ihn, während Diamond seine Hände auf den Boden drückte.

„Ihr könnt ihn nicht mehr aufhalten", sagte er und grinste, seine Zähne waren blutig von dem Elektroschock.

„Ich habe gefragt wo er ist!", schrie Diamond und verwandelte ihre eine Hand zu Diamant, um ihm damit seine Hand zu zerquetschen. Der Mann brüllte auf.

„Okay! OKAY!", rief er. Diamond ließ ab.

„Er geht zum Gefängnis."

„Welches?", fragte Skulduggery mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Das magische. In London."

„Das ist unterirdisch unter dem Picadilly Circus. Wenn er das in die Luft jagt..."

„Geht halb London mit drauf, ja", sagte der Mann und stieß ein gurgelndes Lachen hervor. „Und ihr könnt rein gar nichts dagegen ausrichten."

Er lachte noch, als Skulduggery ihn auf die Füße hievte um ihn abzuführen.

„Ruf deinen Teleporter an", sagte Diamond.

Valkyrie nickte.

„Was ist da eben passiert?", fragte sie, während es klingelte.

„Ich habe ihn mit verwandelt. Zum Schutz."

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine..." Sie unterbrach sich. „Fletscher? Wir brauchen dich, es geht um Leben und Tod..."


	6. Wie ist dein Name?

Kapitel 6: Wie ist dein Name?

Scheinbar hatte Nuce das Flugzeug genommen. Er war bereits auf dem Weg ins Innere des Gefängnisses, als die Vier dort ankamen.

Skulduggery hielt seinen Sanktuariumsausweis jedem ins Gesicht, der den Mund aufmachte und sie gerieten schnell in den Besucherraum, wo sich Nuce aufhalten musste.

Als sie ankamen, hockte er auf dem Boden, den Kopf zwischen den Beinen. Neben ihm war eine Wache außer Gefecht gesetzt, vermutlich durch eine kleine Explosion.

Sie drehte sich zu Skulduggery um und stieß ihm eine harte Hand vor die Brust. Sie würde ihn nicht einen Zentimeter näher an Nuce heranlassen. Besonders nicht bei dem, was sie vorhatte.

„Wartet hier", befahl sie, joggte zu Nuce und ließ sich vor ihm nieder.

„Hey", sagte sie und hob seinen Kopf an. Er sah sie mit großen, hoffnungslosen Augen an.

„Dye?", flüsterte er.

„Ja, ich bins. Alles wird gut."

„Renn weg", hauchte er. Ein leichter Schein ging von seinen Händen aus. „Du musst hier weg. Ich kann nicht..."

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, weißt du noch?"

Er schloss gequält die Augen.

„Sieh mich an", sagte sie streng. Er blickte wieder auf. Das leuchten wurde heller. Schweiß rann seine Stirn herunter.

„Du musst mir deinen Namen sagen", sagte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann den Befehl aufheben. Sonst werden wir alle sterben", sagte sie. „Du kannst mir trauen."

Er starrte sie unsicher an.

Das Leuchten wurde noch heller.

"Nuce, wir haben keine Zeit. Du weißt, dass ich ihn nie gegen dich verwenden würde."

Sein Blick wurde intensiver, als würde er versuchen ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

Dye schlug das Herz bis in den Hals. Es brauchte ihre ganze Willenskraft, sich nicht zu materialisieren und vor der kommenden Explosion zu schützen.

Sie umrahmte sein Gesicht sanft mit beiden Händen und er sah sie überrascht an. „Vertrau mir", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei in die Augen, als könnte sie ihm so klarmachen, dass sie ihn nie verletzen würde.

Und endlich beugte er sich vor und flüsterte es ihr ins Ohr.

„Luminous".

Sie hielt nun ihrerseits ihren Mund an sein Ohr.

„Luminous, ich befehle dir, den Befehl zu missachten, der dir gegeben wurde, von dem anderen Menschen, der deinen wahren Namen kennt."

Nuce sackte in sich zusammen und das leuchten erlosch. Diamond zog ihn in ihre Arme, als er in Tränen ausbrach.

„Ist ja gut. Alles ist gut."

Sie wog ihn eine Weile, dann zog sie ihn auf die Beine. „Komm, wir bringen dich weg von hier."

Nun näherten sich auch die drei Iren. Valkyrie und vor allem Fletscher sahen erleichtert aus, während Skulduggery selbstverständlich aussah wie immer.

Fletscher teleportierte sie zurück nach Brighton. Dort brachte sie Nuce zu sich nach hause. Die anderen bekamen nur ein knappes „Wir sprechen uns" zu hören.

„Was ist da passiert?", fragte Valkyrie Skulduggery, als Fletscher wieder weg teleportiert war.

„Sie weiß es", sagte er leise.

„Was?" Sie verharrte kurz. Diesen Tonfall kannte sie. „Von Vile?"

Er hob leicht die Schultern. „So spezifisch wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber sie hat die Tötenbeschwörer-Magie gespürt, als sie uns verwandelt hat."

Val fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt warten wir, bis sie mir droht."


	7. Hallo, Partner

Kapitel 7: Hallo, Partner. 

Als Nuce sich beruhigt hatte, erzählte er ihr von dem Täter. Diamond hatte mit seinem wahren Namen seine Erinnerungen freigelegt und es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um einen Rachakt gehandelt hatte.

Burst – so hieß der Herr – hatte einmal versucht seinen wahren Namen herauszufinden. Er war ins Sanktuarium eingebrochen und hatte das Buch der Namen durchgesucht, doch seinen eigenen nicht finden können. Bevor man ihn festgenommen hatte, hatte er sich zwei Namen eingeprägt. Den einer Frau die nicht mehr lebte und den von Nuce.

Die englische Regierung hatte ihn daraufhin gefoltert, um die Namen zu erfahren, doch er hatte dichtgehalten.  
Nach einigen Jahrzehnten im Gefängnis hatte er schließlich seine Rache an der britischen Regierung geschworen und diese sogleich umgesetzt, nachdem er entlassen worden war.

Nach der Geschichte schickte sie Nuce in die Dusche und machte Dye etwas zu Essen. Als er sich zum Schlafen hinlegte, rief sie die Detektive an, um ein Treffen zu organisieren.

Sie trafen sich in ihrem Foyer, wo sie sich am sichersten fühlte. Dort erzählte sie ihnen, was sie von Nuce erfahren hatte und versicherte ihnen, dass sie ihn vorerst bei sich behalten würde.

Als alles geklärt war, reichte sie den Detektiven einen Check und begegnete dem wartenden Schweigen. Sie erwarteten wahrscheinlich eine Drohung oder etwas Ähnliches. Dass Cain eingeweiht war, in was auch immer diese Dunkelheit war, die sie in Skulduggery entdeckt hatte, überraschte Diamond nicht einmal.

Sie seufzte also. „Es ist nicht an mir zu entscheiden, was Gut und was Böse ist", sagte sie, auch ein wenig zu sich selbst. „Fakt ist, dass das", sie gestikulierte zu Skulduggerys Körper „...gefährlich ist. Ich weiß nicht was du bist und ich will es auch ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen. Und ich will damit auch nichts zu tun haben."

Sie seufzte schwer. „Du warst mein Vorbild, weißt du? Und jetzt muss ich dir leider sagen, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen will", sagte sie zu Valkyrie, die eine Augenbraue hob.

„Das war alles?", sagte Pleasant.

„Das war alles."

Sie wandten sich zum Gehen.

„Ach, doch noch eins."

Sie drehten sich wieder zurück.

„Er hat was für dich übrig, weißt du? Dexter", sagte sie zu Valkyrie. „Ich kenne ihn und ich sehe, wie er dich ansieht. Aber er ist seit geraumer Zeit skeptisch, was dich angeht", sagte sie und nickte zu Pleasant. „Ich dachte immer, er übertreibt. Aber scheinbar kann man seinen Instinkten mal wieder trauen. Das letzte Mal, bei dem er an eurer Seite gekämpft hat, hat Darquesse ihm einen Resestanten aus der Kehle gezogen und ihn fast umgebracht. Wochenlang hatte ich Angst ihn verlieren zu müssen. Ich dachte, die Gefahr wäre mit Darquesse gebannt worden. Aber da ist noch etwas viel Unberechenbareres, Gefährlicheres, das von euch ausgeht und ich will nicht, dass er da hineingezogen wird. Ich will, dass ihr euch von ihm fernhaltet. Verstanden?"

„Klipp und Klar", sagte Skulduggery.

„Gut. Und jetzt verschwindet aus meinem Haus."

„Das lief erstaunlich gut", sagte Skulduggery, als sie wieder im Auto saßen.

„Ganz toll, ja. Dexter ‚hat was für mich übrig' und jetzt da ich es weiß, darf ich mich von ihm fernhalten."

„Ärmstes Würstchen", sagte Skulduggery.

„Du kannst mich mal", erwiderte sie.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", sagte Diamond, als Nuce in die Küche kam. Sie schob ihn einen Teller Pancakes hin.

„Morgen", murmelte er und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser. Danke."

Sie nickte und aß ein Stück Pancake.

„Diamond, ich wollte sagen..."

„Wenn du dich jetzt noch einmal bedankst, dann kriegst du einen drauf", sagte sie, aber grinste.

Er schloss den Mund und schmunzelte.

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, dann sah Nuce sie ernst an.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Er seufzte. „Nach allem... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einfach wieder in mein langweiliges, einsames Leben zurück kann."

Diamond nickte nachdenklich. Eine Weile sah sie ihn an dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.

„Du könntest in mein Geschäft einsteigen, wenn du willst."

Er starrte sie an.

„Ich meine, mein Haus ist sowieso immer ziemlich leer. Und ich habe eine sehr defensive Fähigkeit, ich könnte etwas Direktes noch gebrauchen. Außerdem..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Nuce hatte sich über den Tisch gelehnt und die Arme um ihren Hals geschlungen. Dabei war eine Tasse Kaffee umgekippt, doch das störte sie nicht. Diamond lachte überrascht.

„Ja", sagte er in ihr Ohr. „Ja, ich wäre gern dein Partner."

Ende

-

Danke fürs Lesen! Bald werden 2 weitere Fanfics folgen, eine ist vollständig und eine ist in Arbeit. Sie werden Diamond und Nuce beinhalten, doch Skulduggery und Valkyrie werden ein bisschen mehr in den Fokus rücken. Seht diese Geschichte also... fast wie eine Origins-Story.  
Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen, bitte hinterlasst Reviews, positiv oder negativ, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen :)  
Eure Drapine 3


End file.
